And he is a vampire Kapitel 1
by Bella-und-Edward-Fan
Summary: PAUSIERT!
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel: Schule

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Oder jedenfalls dachte ich das, als ich morgens gegen 7:30 Uhr in meinen schwarzen Mercedes SKL 55 AMG stieg und losfuhr. Es war ein sehr gutes Auto. Ein 8 Zylinder mit 360 PS. Ich war stolz, es zu besitzen, denn damit fegte ich in der Schule fast alle vom Platz. _Fast._ Nur eine Familie gab es, dir mir Auto mäßig gesehen gleichwertig war, oder mich sogar überholte. Die Cullens. Sie waren diejenigen, die man anbetete. Alice und Jasper gehörten zusammen und Rosalie und Emmett. Doch der fünfte im Bunde, Edward Cullen, war mit Abstand der Süßeste und attraktivste – und der einzigste, der noch zu haben war. Er war dafür bekannt, schnell Mädchen flach legen zu wollen. Am ersten Tag an der Forks High hatte er mit 2 Mädchen gefickt – einmal in der Männertoilette und einmal in einer Abstellkammer. Auf der Männertoilette hatte gleichzeitig sein Bruder Emmett mit seiner Frau Rosalie gefickt, andere Schüler hatten dann Edward beim ficken zugeschaut. Und ihm hatte es gar nichts ausgemacht - im Gegenteil. Er hatte sogar Mike Newton gebeten, bei der Schlampe weiterzumachen! Ich war mittlerweile die einzigste, die noch nicht ihre Jungfräulichkeit an ihn verloren hatte. Die Mädchen sagten alle, das mir etwas entging – er wäre wahnsinnig gut bestückt. Ich glaubte ihnen nicht, das sein Schwanz wirklich 27 cm lang war. Normal waren 13-14 oder auch 15 cm. Aber keine 27 cm! Das war einfach nur Wahnsinn.

Ich war ziemlich früh in der Schule und hatte Parkplatzauswahl. Nur vereinzelte Autos standen bereits da. Die Autos der Lehrer, und die mancher Schüler. Ich beschloss, den Parkplatz zu nehmen, neben dem die Cullens immer parkten. Ich schaltete den Motor ab und blieb noch eine Weile im Wagen sitzen. 7:40 Uhr war es inzwischen. Ich holte mein schwarz-rotes Nokia X3 aus der Schultasche und checkte, ob es etwas neues gab. Obwohl ich es nicht vermutet hatte, hatte mir mein Dad Charlie auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Ich hörte sie ab: „Hey, guten Morgen Bells. Hier ist Charlie. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass du heute, wenn du von der Schule nach Hause kommst, erstmal schnell einkaufen gehen musst. Billy und Jacob kommen zu uns Baseball schauen. Vielleicht kannst du was schönes zaubern. Bis dann. Hab einen schönen Tag."

Na toll. Besuch. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, ein liebes Mädchen sein zu müssen. Nicht, das ich die beiden nicht leiden konnte, es war nur einfach so, das ich meine Ruhe haben wollte. Ich musste mich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten. Nächste Woche Bio und Mathe, die Woche darauf Politik und Englisch. Danach Spanisch.

Billy und Jacob Black waren Freunde von uns. Billy war Charlies Freund und Jacob sein Sohn. Mit ihm hatte ich mich angefreundet, mich mit 14 sogar in ihn verliebt, doch er kam mit einer anderen zusammen. Anfangs war ich traurig, doch schnell war ich auch wieder froh, mich noch nicht gebunden zu haben. Die beiden lebten im La-Push-Reservat und kamen nur alle paar Wochen mal vorbei. Billy saß im Rollstuhl und Jacob hatte noch nicht den Führerschein. Er war 16, ich war 17.

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken an die beiden und stieg aus dem Auto. Ich schulterte meine Tasche und wollte schon zu meinem Englischkurs gehen, als ein Auto auf den Parkplatz kam. Es waren die Cullens. Edward fuhr seinen silbernen Volvo S60 in die Parklücke neben mir. Kurz blieb ich stehen und sah ihnen zu, wie sie aus dem Wagen stiegen, ihre Taschen nahmen und gingen. Edward sah mich und lächelte mich an. Es war ein schönes, verwirrendes Lächeln, gepaart mit purem Sex. Es zog alle Mädchen magisch an. Auch mich, aber ich konnte mich gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit, die einen immer dann übermannte, wenn man sich in seinem Lächeln und/oder seinen goldenen Augen verlor, zurückdrängen. Ich konnte sie besiegen, wenngleich es mir auch sehr schwer fiel. Ich wollte Edward dadurch imponieren, das er mich nicht so einfach haben konnte, denn ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Ich wollte, dass er auch Gefühle für mich entwickelte, wollte, dass er aus Liebe mit mir schlief anstatt nur aus purer Lust. Denn auch ich war verdammt heiß auf ihn, besonders dann, wenn ich ihn sah. Wie immer wurde es sofort feucht zwischen meinen Beinen als meine Augen registrierten, dass er zu mir kam. Mir brach der Schweiß aus. Verdammt, was sollte ich nur sagen?

„Guten Morgen Bella.", begrüßte mich Edward und blinzelte mir zu.

O Gott! Seine Augen in Verbindung mit _dieser_ Stimme und _diesem_ Aussehen war eine tödliche Waffe. Ich spürte, wie ich in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt und währte mich dagegen. Doch es zog mir immer mehr den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Guten Morgen Edward.", versuchte ich so normal wie möglich zu sagen.

Ich musste mich an meinem Wagen abstützen, damit ich nicht umkippte. Verdammt, was war nur los mit mir? War es denn wirklich so schlimm, dass ich heute zum Frühstück weder was gegessen noch getrunken hatte?

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und umfasste vorsichtig meine Hüften. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass ich am zusammenbrechen war. Langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen, die immer stärker wurden. Meine Augen wurden lichtempfindlich, ich begann zu frieren. Verdammt, was war das? Und wieso ich? Und wieso hier, in Edwards Gegenwart? Fragen über Fragen, die mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen und die mir niemand beantwortete. Ich beschloss, erstmal auf Edwards Frage zu antworten: "Ähm, ja also, ich weiß nicht.", stotterte ich verwirrt, denn seine Augen glühten und durchdrangen mich wie ein dicker Stab. Ich hielt die Luft an, musste aber weiteratmen, als es weh tat.

„Soll ich mich um dich kümmern?", fragte er weiter. Edward sah mich sorgenvoll an und legte den Kopf schief. Seine Lippen formten ein beschwörendes Lächeln.

„Damit ich rechtzeitig zu Englisch komme? Ja, gerne." Dankend nickte ich ihm zu.

Liebevoll drückte mich Edward an sich. Er hielt mich ganz fest, damit ich nicht umkippte. Wie ich so eng an ihm lag, konnte ich seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Er roch sehr gut: männlich, ein wenig süßlich und einfach nur berauschend, obwohl er kein Parfüm oder Deo verwendete. Ich atmete tief ein. Ein Fehler, denn sein Geruch brannte in meiner Nase und fraß sich in mein Gedächtnis, so gut war er. Mir wurde schwindlig und ich musste die Augen schließen. Kurz darauf öffnete ich sie wieder. Alles drehte sich.

„Bella?" Edwards Stimme klang auf einmal weit weg. Sie war honigsüß und schmeichelnd. Auch in ihr steckte der pure Sex. Sie war teuflisch gefährlich und verdammt verführend. Auch sie trug dazu bei, dass mir das Bewusstsein schwand.

Jetzt schnürte mir etwas die Kehle zu. Ich schnappte panisch nach Luft, doch so sehr ich mich bemühte, es fühlte sich an, als ob ich nicht atmen konnte. Mir wurde richtig schwindlig und schlecht und dann sah ich schwarz. Ich spürte nur im Unterbewusstsein, dass ich auf den Boden geknallt wäre, wenn ich nicht in Edwards Armen gelegen hätte.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel: Krankenstation

„Bella? Bitte Bella, wach auf!"

Von fern drang eine schöne, männliche Stimme zu mir in die Dunkelheit. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Zuerst sah ich alles verschwommen, dann erkannte ich, wie sich Edward über mich gebeugt hatte und mich besorgt ansah.

„Bella? Hörst du mich?", fragte er sanft.

Ich nickte schwach.

Edward atmete erleichtert auf. „Du hast mir einen wahnsinns Schreck eingejagt, weißt du das? Ich dachte wirklich, du erstickst oder so etwas, weil du nicht mehr geatmet hast. Du hast dich nicht mehr bewegt und bist richtig blass, kalt und schlaff geworden.", gestand er immer noch aufgeregt.

„Was ist passiert?", krächzte ich.

„Du warst Bewusstlos. Bist einfach zusammengebrochen und hast wahrscheinlich hyperventiliert. Ich hatte richtig Angst um dich.", sagte Edward und streichelte liebevoll meine schweißnasse Stirn.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte ich weiter.

„2 Stunden. Kurzzeitig hat dein Herzschlag ausgesetzt. Ich dachte, du stirbst. Ich war froh als dein Herz wieder anfing zu schlagen, ohne das ich nachhelfen musste." Edward zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Offenbar dachte er an den Moment, wo es passiert war.

Ich stöhnte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", erkundigte er sich sorgenvoll.

„Nein, mir ist schlecht.", flüsterte ich schwach.

„Musst du dich übergeben?", fragte er weiter nach.

In dem Moment hielt ich mir schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen, nur noch nicken. Edward hob mich sanft hoch und brachte mich zu einem Eimer, den er schon zurechtgestellt hatte. Während ich mich übergab, hielt er mich an den Hüften fest. Bestimmt 4 mal kam es mir hoch, bevor ich erschöpft zurück in Edwards Arme sank. Er gab mir ein Taschentuch, damit ich mir den Mund abwischen konnte und warf das Taschentuch anschließend in den Mülleimer. Dann legte er mich wieder hin.

„Ich bring den Eimer schnell weg.", sagte Edward und ging.

Ich nickte. Müde schloss ich die Augen. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, das ich mich im Krankenzimmer der Forks High befand. Und ich lag auf dieser unbequemen Liege. Doch Hauptsache ich konnte mich hinlegen, denn ich war wahnsinnig erschöpft.

Edward kam wieder. Er setzte sich zu mir und flüsterte: „Schlaf ein wenig. Sobald dein Vater informiert ist, wird entweder er dich abholen oder ich fahre dich nach Hause."

„Bleib bei mir.", verlangte ich. Der Gedanke, er würde gehen, wenn Charlie mich abholte, war unerträglich. Er tat richtig weh.

„Ich bleib hier.", versicherte er mir.

„Auch nachher, wenn ich abgeholt werde.", flehte ich.

„Ja, versprochen. Schlaf jetzt." Seine Stimme war von Sorge erfüllt. Doch ich konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich war zu schwach. Schwer und erlösend senkte sich die Nacht über mich.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel: Zuhause

Als ich aufwachte, war ich in meinem Zimmer. Es war dunkel, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Ich lag zugedeckt in meinem Bett, Edward saß neben mir. Er – oder Charlie – hatte mir meine Hose und meinen Pullover ausgezogen. Ich lag in Unterwäsche da.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Edward, als er bemerkte, das ich wach war.

„Besser.", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber noch nicht optimal."

„Na immerhin.", sagte Edward aufmunternd.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte ich wissen.

„Kurz nach 3. Du hast sehr lange geschlafen. Aber das war auch gut so. Du hast richtig vor Hitze geglüht. Das hat sich jetzt Gott sei dank ein wenig gelegt. Aber du hast immer noch Fieber. Bestimmt 38°C. Vorhin waren es 40°C!", erklärte er.

Ich nickte. „Haben wir Besuch? Billy und Jacob Black wollten kommen … Hat Charlie abgesagt oder sind sie da?"

Leicht verzog Edward den Mund. Irgendwas passte ihm nicht, aber ich wusste nicht was.

„Charlie hat abgesagt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie haben es verstanden. Du musst auf jeden Fall erstmal gesund werden. Ich habe dich für heute und morgen entschuldigen lassen." Vorsichtig streichelte er von meinem Augenwinkel zu meiner Wange, an meinem Kinn entlang über meinen Hals zur Schulter und zum Handgelenk und wieder zurück. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr mir. Edward sah mir tief in die Augen. Er strahlte – mal wieder – den puren Sex aus. Immer wieder strich er dort entlang. Mein Verlangen nach ihm wurde urplötzlich, und aus einem mir unbekannten Grund, größer. Viel größer. Wie ich da so lag, schien mein Körper ihm zu gefallen, denn er probierte ganz vorsichtig aus, ob er mir über die Titten streicheln konnte, bereit, mich sofort loszulassen, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Doch ich ließ es willig zu. Edward zog mir meinen BH aus und streichelte mich wieder. Meine Nippel richteten sich auf, mein Körper begann zu schwitzen. Zärtlich drückte er mir seine Lippen auf die Nippel. Ich stöhnte stärker. Edward lächelte.

„Du bist so unbeschreiblich schön.", sagte er.

Ich lächelte jetzt ebenfalls. „Gefallen dir meine Titten?"

„Ja, sehr. Du machst mich richtig wild.", gab er zu.

Edward legte sich zu mir unter die Decke. Ich spürte jetzt, wie groß sein Verlangen nach mir war. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und ließ mir noch eine ganze Weile von ihm über den Busen streicheln.

„Du hast so schöne, weiche Haut.", flüsterte er, und fuhr mit seinen Händen in meinen Slip. Er streifte ihn mir ab und fuhr über meine Perle. Ein heftiges Stöhnen entfuhr mir. Ich war dort sehr empfindlich. Sehr bald fand Edwards Kopf den Weg zwischen meine feuchte Spalte. Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine Klitoris und begann mich zu lecken. Ausgezeichnet spielte seine Zunge mit mir, er machte mich richtig heiß und auf ihn. Ich wollte, das er jetzt mit mir fickte und holte seinen Schwanz aus seiner Hose. Er war bereits steif und hatte tatsächlich einen enormen Ausmaß. Die Mädchen hatten also doch nicht gelogen. Sein Penis war wirklich 27 cm lang. Dazu kam, das sein Schwanz schön dick war. Ich konnte mir bildlich vorstellen, das er damit jede Frau beglücken konnte. Er konnte sie richtig ausfüllen. Und diese Frau wollte ich sein.

Edward war inzwischen wieder hochgekommen. Ich hielt seinen Schwanz in meiner Hand und begann damit, meine Hände an ihm zu bewegen. Ich zog seine Vorhaut zurück und ließ sie wieder über seine Eichel gleiten. Langsam begann auch meine Zunge an ihm zu spielen. Ich leckte über seine Eichel und klopfte mit der Zunge an dieser besonders empfindlichen Stelle. Das tat ich ein paar Mal, aber nie solange, das er hätte abspritzen können. Während ich ihm einen blies stöhnte er heftig. Noch heftiger als ich zuvor. Doch bevor er zu seinem Orgasmus kam, zog ich meine Zunge und meine Lippen zurück.

„Willst du?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja.", hauchte er erwartungsvoll.

„Dann leg dich auf mich.", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Edward lächelte wieder. Dann rollte er sich auf mich.

„Jetzt?", fragte er.

„Ja, jetzt. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig, ich bin noch Jungfrau.", bat ich ihn.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich bin vorsichtig. Du wirst gar nichts spüren.", versicherte er mir.

Doch er hatte zu viel versprochen. Ich spürte einen großen, stechenden Schmerz in meiner Scheide. Edward glitt wieder aus mir heraus und küsste mich. Dann drang er wieder ein, diesmal tiefer. Unablässig küsste er mich, während er jedes Mal tiefer eindrang, sodass er mich bald völlig ausfüllte. Langsam überkam mich die Lust und ich wollte mehr. Gierig drängte ich mich ihm entgegen. Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen und er lächelte. Dann stieß er stärker, aber nie so stark, als dass es hätte weh tun können. Doch bald spürte ich, wie sich mein Orgasmus anbahnte. Auch er kam jetzt, und ich wimmerte vor Erregung, während er sich in mir ergoss. Das brachte mich zum Kommen. Als wir fertig waren, sank ich müde in seine Arme.

„Das war schön.", flüsterte ich noch ganz benommen.

„Ja, sehr.", stimmte er mir zu.

Wir lächelten uns an. Unsere Blicke waren Worte genug. Wir wollten es beide so schnell wie möglich wiederholen.

„Ich möchte schlafen.", sagte ich dann und rollte mich wie ein Kätzchen in seine Arme.

Edward begann mich zu streicheln. „Na dann Schlaf ruhig. Ich bleibe hier, bis dein Vater kommt."

„Wo ist er denn?", lallte ich schon fast schlafend.

„Wollte noch mal auf die Wache.", antwortete er. „Aber Schlaf du jetzt."

„Mmh.", machte ich, und dann schlief ich wieder.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel: Das Geheimnis

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich nicht – wie ich dachte – von meinem Wecker geweckt, sondern von Edward. Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Bella, mein Engel, aufwachen.", in mein Ohr. Seine Stimme klang wie Musik.

Benommen öffnete ich die Augen. Ich sah in sein schönes, gott- und engelsgleiches Gesicht und mein Herzschlag setzte kurzzeitig aus.

„Guten Morgen.", murmelte ich verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er.

„Wie ein Stein. So erholsam war mein Schlaf schon lange nicht mehr. Ich bin richtig erholt.", sagte ich.

„Willst du aufstehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Mmh, nö. Musst du nicht zur Schule?" Liebevoll sah ich ihn an. Er war einfach zu schön, als dass es jemandem vergönnt sein würde. Mein persönlicher Gott. Mein Engel. Mein Edward. Glücklich lächelte ich.

„Ich gehe heute nicht. Viel lieber bleibe ich bei dir, wenn du das willst.", antwortete er.

„Ja, gerne. Legst du dich zu mir?", bat ich ihn.

„Wenn du willst.", sagte er.

„Ich will immer.", meinte ich.

„Dann hast du aber sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich vorher mein Hemd und meine Schuhe ausziehe."

Edward knöpfte sein Hemd auf und legte es ordentlich über die Lehne meines Schreibtischstuhls. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie ordentlich darunter. Ich bewunderte ihn, dass er selbst bei solch kleinen Sachen darauf erpicht war, dass es ordentlich aussah. Bei mir wäre das anders gewesen. Und auf einmal war ich froh darüber, dass Charlie mich vorgestern Abend gezwungen hatte, mein Zimmer aufzuräumen. Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, was für einen Eindruck ein total verwüstetes Zimmer auf ihn gemacht hätte. Ehrlich, es sah aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, schlimmer noch, als wäre ein Tornado oder Hurrikan hindurch gefegt. Leise seufzte ich. Edward musste mir Nachhilfestunden im ordentlich sein geben. Unbedingt. Sonst würde ich es ja nie lernen. Und wenn man so einen schönen Lehrer hatte, viel einem das Lernen doch gleich viel leichter.

Jetzt kroch Edward unter meine Decke. Zum ersten Mal spürte ich, dass er eine kalte und harte Haut hatte. Wie Diamant oder Marmor fühlte sie sich an. Das hatte ich gestern im Strudel der Leidenschaft gar nicht bemerkt. Kurz zuckte ich zusammen.

„Bella?", fragte Edward sofort nach.

„Nein, nein. Alles okay. Ich habe mich nur erschrocken, weil du so kalt bist.", erklärte ich.

Edward lächelte. „Soll ich lieber nicht unter deine Decke kommen?"

„Bleib.", forderte ich.  
„Schon gut, ich bleibe ja.", beruhigte er mich.

Zufrieden lächelten wir uns an. Ich fand, dass das der richtige Moment war, um ihm zu sagen, wie viel er mir bedeutete.

„Edward?", begann ich also.

„Ja, Bella?"

Seine goldenen Augen ruhten sanft auf mir. Er betrachtete mich nicht mit den Augen des Sex-Monsters, sondern mit denen des liebevollen, zärtlichen, auf Liebe zielenden Edwards. Dieser Blick ließ mein Herz gleich schneller schlagen.

„Ich … ich muss dir was sagen.", stotterte ich nervös.

„Liegt dir etwas auf dem Herzen?", riet er und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich denke, du solltest wissen, was ich für dich fühle."

Er schwieg.

„Edward, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.", sagte ich und sah auf seine Brust. Er hob meinen Kopf an und ich sah, dass er lächelte.

„Bella.", flüsterte er zurück. „Du glaubst nicht, wie schön sich das für mich anhört. Von jemand anderem als meiner Familie geliebt zu werden, richtig geliebt zu werden ... Wow."

Jetzt schwieg ich.

„Ich muss dir auch etwas sagen. Seitdem du gestern zusammengebrochen bist und ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mir große Sorgen mache, und als wir dann zusammen geschlafen haben, ich ... ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt. ", gestand er ebenfalls.

Freudig geschockt sah ich ihn an. Mein Herz machte Freudensprünge, dann setzte es aus, um darauf umso kräftiger weiterzuschlagen. Er liebte mich. Edward liebte mich. Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen.

Jetzt kam er mir näher. Mit seinem Gesicht war er meinem ganz nah. So nah wie noch nie zuvor. Edward hatte mich zwar schon geküsst, aber nicht aus Liebe. Vielmehr war es Lust gewesen, und ich hatte seine Nähe nicht so sehr wahrgenommen. Doch jetzt war es anders. Es war intensiver. Und plötzlich schmiegten sich seine Lippen an meine. Gierig sog ich seine berauschenden Duft ein, keuchte und zog ihn zu mir heran. Ich fuhr ihm erregt durchs Haar und drückte meine Lippen fester auf seine. Ganz plötzlich löste er sich von mir. Sanft aber bestimmt, und als ich aufschaute stand er bereits an der Heizung.

„Oh, tut mir Leid.", sagte ich. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wofür ich mich entschuldigte, doch meine Reaktion hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, wogegen er gerade erbittert kämpfte. Das man ihm an.

„Gib mir einen Moment.", bat er.

Ich nickte und wartete. Sein Kiefer presste sich gewaltsam aufeinander, ich sah wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und wie er gegen etwas ankämpfte. Ich wusste nicht, was er begehrte, doch das es etwas war, das ihm nicht gefiel, dass es ihn jetzt überkam, das wusste ich. Auch das sah man ihm an. In diesem Moment wirkte er wenig menschlich, wie er da so stand und seine Brust vor unkontrollierbarem Verlangen vibrierte, wie er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Seine Augen waren tief schwarz - sie machten mir Angst. Was war nur mit im los? Ich wusste es nicht.

Minuten vergingen, dann trat er vorsichtig zu mir heran.

„Entschuldige mein Verhalten. Du hast mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Ich verspreche, egal was jetzt passiert, dass ich dir nichts tue.", schwor er. Vielmehr als mich, schien er sich selbst überzeugen zu wollen.

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr mir. „Was hast du denn?", fragte ich.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", antwortete er. „Es ist besser, wenn du nicht nachfragst, glaub mir. Ich will nicht, dass du Angst bekommst und wegrennst."

Sein Gesicht war ganz weich. Seine Worte standen im Gleichgewicht zu seinem Blick und dem, was er stumm ausdrückte.

Wieder seufzte ich. „Warum sollte ich vor dir Angst haben?"

„Weil ich nicht gut für dich bin. Ich bin gefährlich. Für dich sogar noch mehr als für gewöhnliche Menschen. Bitte – frag nicht weiter nach. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du es weißt.", versuchte er mir begreiflich zu machen.

„Edward. Ich liebe dich. Und egal was mit dir ist, ich werde zu dir halten. Bitte sag es mir.", bat ich.

„Nein. Ich darf es nicht sagen.", wehrte er ab.

„Ich sag auch niemandem was. Bitte, vertrau mir. Ich werde nicht wegrennen. Ich bleibe bei dir.", bettelte ich ihn nochmals.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sonst denke ich noch, dass es was ganz schlimmes ist. Etwas das mit mir zu tun hat.", drohte ich und senkte gespielt traurig den Blick.

„Nein, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, wirklich. Es … es hat etwas mit mir zu tun, was für dich gefährlich ist. Sehr gefährlich. Aber frag nicht weiter nach, ich darf es dir nicht sagen.", weigerte er sich noch immer. "Ich verrate sowieso viel zu viel. Bitte!"

„Bitte", erwiderte ich. "Was ist es? Hat man dir etwas angetan?" Erschrocken weiteten sich meine Augen.

Er seufzte gequält. „Bitte frag nicht."

Ich versuchte es erneut. „Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, als bis ich es weiß. Und ich werde es herausfinden, egal wie. Am besten du sagst es mir."

Edward faltete seine Hände, als würde er beten. „Bitte, Bella. Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht versuchen, es herauszufinden. Lass es auf sich beruhen, bitte."

„Kann ich nicht. Ich muss es wissen. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen sein will, ist es doch besser, wenn ich es weiß. Wenn ich nie irgendeine Ahnung habe, wo du hin musst oder was du gerade wieder hast, dann fühle ich mich traurig und verletzt. Du hast ein Geheimnis vor mir. Das gefällt mir nicht.", versuchte ich meine Gefühle deutlich zu machen.

„Du brauchst nicht traurig zu sein. Ich werde immer zu dir stehen. Allerdings gebe ich dir recht, wenn du sagst, dass du dann traurig bist. Ich würde genauso fühlen. Ich kann dich verstehen – aber ich darf es nicht sagen!", beteuerte er nochmals.

„Bitte.", flüsterte ich.

Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinab. Edward wischte sie weg.

„Nicht weinen, bitte."

„Dann sag du mir, was du hast.", schniefte ich.

Widerstrebend gab er nach. „Aber nur, weil du so sehr bittest, und weil ich nicht will, das du traurig bist und weinst. Du sollst glücklich sein. Du sollst bei mir sein, auch wenn ich gefährlich bin. Aber ich schwöre, bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich dir nie weh tun werde."

Er hob zwei Finger. Edward machte eine Pause und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Ich sah ihn gespannt an und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Ich bin ein Vampir.", hörte ich ihn schließlich sagen.

„Was?", fragte ich entgeistert. Meine Tränen trockneten augenblicklich.

„Ein Vampir, ein bluttrinkendes Wesen.", erklärte er.

Ich war geschockt. Die Liebe meines Lebens war ein Vampir. Edward war ein Vampir und trank Blut. Menschenblut, was sonst. Und ich war ein Mensch. Und eben - da hatte er wohl Durst gehabt. Er hatte mir leertrinken wollen. Er wollte seine Durst an mir stillen. Doch er hatte es nicht getan, hatte dagegen angekämpft. Also musste doch etwas Gutes in ihm sein. Keinerlei Todesfälle hatte es in Forks gegeben, seit ich hier war. Das war zwar noch nicht so lange, doch in den Zeitungen, die Charlie sammelte, hatte auch nie etwas gestanden und er hatte mir auch nie etwas erzählt. In der Schule war auch nie etwas passiert - eher im Gegenteil. Als ich mich im Biologieunterricht - den wir zusammen hatte - am Papier meines Schreibblocks geschnitten hatte, konnte er sich beherrschen. Man hatte ihm keinerlei Veränderung angemerkt. Er war völlig normal geblieben. Aber da hatte er auch goldene Augen, statt schwarze. Vermutlich war er satt gewesen, und konnte es deshalb ab. Aber war das Verlangen bei Vampiren nicht immer da? Ich wusste es nicht. Doch trotz allem, was mir gerade klar geworden war, trotz der Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war, vermochte keine Angst zu empfinden. Zwar hatte ich sehr großen Respekt vor ihm, aber keine Angst in dem Sinne. Ich fühlte mich nach wie vor zu ihm hingezogen und liebte ihn. Aber das war wahrscheinlich Teil seines Wesens.

„Okay.", sagte ich schließlich, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel.  
„Okay? Du hast keine Angst?", fragte er überrascht. Er hatte also tatsächlich gedacht, dass ich schreiend wegrenne. Aber ich hatte ja keine Angst.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keine Angst. Und ich liebe dich, auch wenn du ein Vampir bist und Blut trinkst. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich zu dir stehe, egal was passiert."

Er atmete erleichtert tief aus. „Aber Bella, ich trinke kein Menschenblut. Wir Cullens ernähren uns von Tierblut. Deshalb bezeichnen wir uns als Vegetarier. Wir wollen keine Menschen töten."

Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen. Er tötete keine Menschen. Er war sozusagen ein "guter" Vampir. Erleichert atmete ich aus.

„Das heißt, du bist nicht so sehr gefährlich?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, das heißt das nicht. Im Gegenteil. Du wirkst auf mich unglaublich anziehend. Ich begehre dich sehr. So sehr, wie ich noch nie das Blut eines Menschen begehrt habe. Deshalb habe ich mich auch vorhin so plötzlich gelöst. Weil ich dir nicht weh tun wollte.", gestand er.

„Wie bist du auf mich aufmerksam geworden?", erkundigte ich mich nebenbei. Ich wollte nicht weiter auf das Thema Blut eingehen.

„Dein Duft ist mir an deinem ersten Tag an der Forks High entgegen geweht. Du konntest dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich die Nacht zuvor erst gejagt hatte, sonst hätte ich mich wohl auf dich gestürzt. Aber ich konnte dir mühevoll widerstehen – frag mich bloß nicht wie. Es war verteufelt schwer. Immer wieder habe ich mir ausgemalt, wie es wäre, wenn ich mich meinen Instinkten und dem Verlangen hingeben würde. Aber die Folgen für mich und meine Familie haben mich davon abgehalten, dir etwas zu tun. Ich habe dann jede denkbare Vorsichtsmaßnahme getroffen, damit ich dir nicht weh tue. Ich habe auch mit Carlisle, meinem Adoptivvater, gesprochen. Meine Familie hat mich sehr unterstützt in den ersten Tagen, damit ich es schaffte, mich nicht von dir auf die falsche Bahn bringen zu lassen. Dafür bin ich ihnen sehr dankbar. Na ja, und als du gestern zusammengebrochen bist, habe ich zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass ich mehr für die fühle, als nur das Begehren deines Bluts. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich dich liebe. Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich bin, das du mich auch liebst. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du mich nicht lieben würdest. Das wäre unerträglich gewesen. Aber, glücklicherweise fühlen wir beide Liebe. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal mit einem Menschen so zusammen sein will. Du bist jetzt mein Leben, Bella. Mein Engel, der mich von der Dunkelheit ans Licht geführt hat. Ich will dich nie mehr verlieren."

Während er sprach, war er mir wieder ganz nah gekommen. Sein Gesicht war wieder ganz nah an meinem. Und dann küsste er mich erneut. Diesmal hielt er mich fest, damit ich nicht wieder so stürmisch reagieren konnte wie beim ersten Mal.

Als sich seine Lippen lösten, bat ich: „Darf ich jetzt aufstehen? Ich muss dringend unter die Dusche. In Wirklichkeit wollte ich das eben erlebte nur verarbeiten.

„Na klar." Edward stand auf.

Ich erhob mich und nahm meine Klamotten, inklusive Handtuch und Waschzeug und schwebte, vor Liebe glücklich lächelnd, ins Bad.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel: Überlegungen

Das warme Wasser lief über meinen Rücken und entspannte meine verkrampften Muskeln. Es wusch allen Schmerz weg, und alles, was mich sonst noch so belastete. Ich wusch meinen Körper und meine Haare mit Erdbeershampoo und stellte mich den Tatsachen.

Edward war ein Vampir.

Edward trank Tier- statt Menschenblut.

Edward begehrte mein Blut.

Edward liebte mich und wollte mir niemals weh tun.

Und ich liebte ihn ebenfalls, trotz allem.

Ich seufzte. Wenn er sich beherrschen konnte und oft genug trank, überlegte ich, könnten wir beide wohl für immer zusammen sein. Diese Vorstellung gefiel mir sehr. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er für immer bei mir blieb. Doch irgendwann, fiel mir ein - und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte fast so sehr, wie der Schmerz als ich mich am Duschkopf stieß, den ich in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung eingehängt hatte – würde ich sterben. Dann wäre er nicht mehr bei mir. Edward, so wusste ich, würde ewig leben. Er würde ewig jung und schön sein und selbst in 1000 Jahren noch auf der Erde sein, wenn ich schon längst unter der Erde lag.

Es gab nur eine Lösung. Edward musste mein Blut trinken und mich zu einem Vampir machen. Anders würde ich nicht für immer bei ihm sein können.

Mein Blut trinken, dachte ich, das klang schmerzhaft und brutal. Wie war es wohl, wenn er seine Zähne in meinen Hals schlug? Hatte er spitze, scharfe, dolchartige Fangzähne, die sich mein Fleisch graben würden? Oder hatte er normale Zähne, so wie Menschen auch? Hatte er Gift in den Zähnen? Schlief er in einem Sarg? Hatte er Angst vor Knoblauch, Kreuzen und Weihwasser? Konnte man ihn mit einem Pflock ermorden? Würde er in der Sonne verbrennen, und kam deshalb an den, in Forks so seltenen, sonnigen Tagen nicht zur Schule? War das alles Mythos? Denn wenn er Tagsüber rausgehen konnte, was er ja tat, wenn er in der Schule war, schlief er dann Nachts im Sarg? Machte ihm das Licht nichts aus? Er sah jedenfalls nicht so aus als würde ihm etwas weh tun, überlegte ich und rief mir ein Bild vor Augen, indem er in der Schule in die Cafeteria kam. Seine Geschwister und er hatten ihren Stammtisch direkt an einem Fenster. Machte ihnen das Licht nur etwas aus, wenn es direkt auf ihre Haut schien? Konnte nicht sein, denn wenn er zur Schule kam und aus seinem Volvo stieg, schien das Licht direkt auf seine Haut. Also musste ihm das Licht nichts ausmachen.

„Bella, lebst du noch?", rief Edward von draußen.

Ich erschrak und stieß mich das zweite Mal am Duschkopf.

„Au! Ja, ähm, ich lebe noch.", rief ich zurück.

„Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Ich habe mich nur gestoßen.", sagte ich und stellte das Wasser ab.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich warte in deinem Zimmer.", meinte er und ging.

„Ja ja.", rief ich ihm hinterher.

Ich stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab. Ich zog mich an und kämmte mir noch schnell meine Haare, band sie zu einem Zopf zusammen und verließ das Bad.

Edward war in meinem Zimmer.

„Schick.", sagte er als ich herein kam.

„Das freut mich."

Ich stellte mein Waschzeug weg und hing mein Handtuch über die Stuhllehne meines Schreibtischstuhls.

„Ist Charlie schon weg?", fragte ich beiläufig.

„Ja. Er hat mich gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen. Er glaubt, du würdest nicht allein klar kommen. Du bräuchtest jemand, der dir hilft, falls du nochmal zusammenbrichst." Edward hob eine Augenbraue und stand von meinem Bett auf. Er kam zu mir und schloss mich in seine Arme.

„So, und jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Frühstück.", sagte er nach einiger Zeit und schob mich die Treppe hinunter.

„Was möchtest du denn essen?", fragte er mich und stand ratlos in der Küche.

„Lass mal, ich mach schon selbst.", wehrte ich ab und griff zu einer Packung Müsli, die im Regal über der Spüle stand.

„Müsli.", sagte ich und hielt Edward die Packung hin, der sie mir abnahm. Er schaute eine Weile auf die Verpackung, bevor er sagte: „Und das willst du essen?"

„Ja, wieso nicht?", verwundert schüttete ich Milch in die Müslischale.

„Da sind tonnenweise Zucker drin.", meinte er.

„Ach, ich brauch es süß." Ich nahm ihm die Packung wieder ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Eigentlich sollte er das machen. Aber na ja.

„Ich liebe auch süße Sachen.", meinte Edward.

„Ach echt?" Ich schüttete Müsli in die Milch und begann zu essen.

„Ja." Edward beugte sich näher zu mir heran. „Zum Beispiel solche süßen Sachen wie dich!"

Ich erstarrte und äugte zu ihm herüber.

Edward lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nicht weh tun, dass habe ich dir ja versprochen."

„Mmh.", machte ich nur.

Und dann aß ich weiter. Als ich fertig war stand ich auf, und wusch meine Schüssel und den Löffel ab und stellte dann die Packung Müsli wieder in den Schrank zurück.

„Was wollen wir denn heute machen?", fragte Edward, als ich mit allem fertig war.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden.", sagte ich und kuschelte mich an seine Brust.

„Worüber denn?", fragte er neugierig.

„Komm mit auf mein Zimmer, dann werde ich es dir erklären.", bat ich ihn.

„Okay, dann komm."

Edward fasste mich an der Hand und führte mich hinauf in mein Zimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel: Entscheidung für die Ewigkeit

In meinem Zimmer ließen wir uns auf mein Bett fallen.

"So, dann fang mal an.", sagte Edward und sah mich neugierig an.

"Also.", begann ich. "Als ich vorhin unter der Dusche stand, hab ich mir einige Gedanken über dich und über uns gemacht."

Edward nickte.

"Ich habe zum Beispiel daran gedacht, was passieren würde, wenn ich in 60, 70, 80 Jahren sterbe, während du für immer lebst, jung und schön bist.", fuhr ich fort.

Edward schluckte, offenbar hatte er begriffen, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

"Nun möchte ich für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Und damit das sein kann, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit: Du musst mich in einen Vampir verwandeln." Während ich das sagte, achtete ich darauf, das Wort "Vampir" nicht so sehr zu betonen.

Ich sah ihn an.

"Bella.", meinte er. "Erstmal finde ich es schön, dass du für immer mit mir zusammen sein willst, aber ich kann das nicht so einfach machen."

"Wieso nicht? Du musst mich doch einfach nur beißen, oder?", fragte ich.

"Na ja, ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Ich muss zum Beispiel darauf achten, während ich dein Blut trinke, dich nicht umzubringen. Und das ist für mich nicht so einfach, denn wenn ich erstmal von deinem Blut gekostet habe, ist es fast unmöglich, aufzuhören. Und manchmal ist es unmöglich. Du weißt ja nicht, wie unglaublich gut du riechst. Ich will dich ja nicht erschrecken, aber bei deinem Geruch läuft einem das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Nur wenn ich daran denke, wie es wäre dein Blut zu trinken, bekomme ich Durst. Und zum anderen tut das ganze ja auch noch weh. Es ist ein schrecklicher, ja fürchterlicher, grausamer Schmerz der 3 Tage lang anhält, bevor das Herz aufhört zu schlagen und die Verwandlung vollendet ist. Der Schmerz ist schlimmer, als jeder Schmerz, den ihr Menschen auf natürlichem oder medizinischem Wege je erleben würdet. Wir Vampire haben Gift in den Zähnen, welches zur Verwandlung nötig ist, und dieses Gift ist zu vergleichen mit Schlangengift. Es enthält Peptid-Toxine und verursacht Zuckungen, Blutdruckabfall, halt ähnliche Symptome, die auch Tuberkulose-Patienten haben (Quelle: "Alles über Edward und Bella" von Lois H. Gresh, Seite 59). Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie schrecklich es ist. Meine persönliche Meinung kommt ja auch noch dazu. Ich glaube, Vampire sind seelenlose Monster die nur zum Töten geschaffen wurden. Falls wir je sterben, so glaube ich, kommen wir in die Hölle. Als Mensch hast du den Platz im Himmel sicher. Ich will dir nicht deine Seele rauben, das kann ich nicht machen. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr, als dass ich dich zur ewigen Nacht verdammen könnte. Du weißt ja nicht, um wie viel du mich bittest. Ich würde dir alles geben, nur das nicht.", versuchte er mir zu erklären.

Während er das tat hörte ich genau und gespannt zu, zeitgleich versuchte mein Gehirn aber schon, die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

"Mmh, gut. Das mit den Schmerzen mag ja tatsächlich fürchterlich sein, wenn du es so sagst, denn du musst es ja wissen. Das macht mir auch Angst, aber - ehrlich! 3 Tage hast du gesagt, ja?"

Er nickte.

"Mein Gott, es gibt sicher schlimmeres. Wie zum Beispiel je ohne dich leben zu müssen. Außerdem will ich nicht an deiner Seite alt werden. Die Leute würden mich für deine Mutter, oder sogar Großmutter halten, und was ist denn schlimmer? Sticheleien ertragen zu müssen, dazu kommt ja noch, dass du so schön bist und ich dann nicht mehr, oder mich zu beißen und zu verwandeln. Und ich bin sicher, deine Geschwister würden dir helfen, wenn du sie darum bittest. Sie könnten dich zum Beispiel einfach von mir weg ziehen, wenn du es wirklich nicht alleine schaffst, von mir los zu kommen. Ich vertraue dir, Edward! Des weiteren habe ich Angst vor dem Tod. Große Angst. Und ich bin sicher, ich bin nicht die einzige, die Angst davor hat. Und durch dich ist mir jetzt eine Möglichkeit geboten, dem Tod zu entkommen und dazu noch mit der Liebe meines Lebens zusammen zu sein. Bitte!", bat ich ihn.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Deine Seele ist mir zu viel wert. Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der sie zerstört."

"Seele.", schnaubte ich verächtlich. "Von Himmel und Hölle und dem ganzen Scheiß halte ich sowieso nichts. Und wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, du hättest keine Seele, bist du - entschuldige bitte - wirklich blöd. Ich meine - jeder hat eine Seele. Auch jeder Vampir. Auch du. Gerade du. Und du bist auch kein Monster, denn wenn du eins wärst, würdest du mich ja ohne Mitleid töten. Monster töten. Du tötest nicht. Also bist du kein Monster. Und selbst wenn es mit der Seele so wäre, du kannst sie haben. Ich gebe sie für ein ewiges Leben an deiner Seite her! Ich kanns auch so ausdrücken: Ich bin bereit, meine Seele zu verschachern um bis in alle Ewigkeit mein Dasein als Vampir an _deiner_ Seite zu fristen!" Zum Ende meiner Arumentation wurde ich immer lauter.

Edward seufzte. Er dachte kurz darüber nach.

"Du bist ernsthaft dafür bereit?"

"Ja.", sagte ich mit sicherer, fester Stimme. Meine Stimme war auch deshalb so sicher und fest, weil ich wütend war. Sehr wütend. Ich war richtig zornig.

Edward war überrascht von meinem Zorn.

"Bist du sauer, weil ich mich weigere?", fragte er nach.

"Das fragst du noch!", schrie ich schon fast. "Natürlich bin ich deshalb sauer!"

Und wieder war er überrascht, als sie mein Zorn in den 2 Sätzen entlud.

"Bella.", versuchte er mich zu besänftigen. "Bleib mal ruhig. Atme mal tief ein und aus. Denk nochmal darüber nach und sag mir dann nochmal, ob du wirklich bereit bist, deine Seele für ein ewiges Leben zu opfern."

Ich gab nach. Tief atmete ich ein und aus. Das tat ich ein paar mal. Dann dachte ich darüber nach. Doch ich war mir sicher.

"Ja.", sagte ich. "Ich bin bereit, meine Seele zu opfern."

"Du meinst es wirklich ernst.", stellte er fest.

"Natürlich.", sagte ich. "Oder dachtest du, dass ich nur Spaß mache?"

"Nein, aber ich dachte, dass dich die Vorstellung, deine Seele zu verlieren, abschreckt."

"Das tut sie nicht. Gibst du nun nach? Ich will es so sehr. Bitte!", flehte ich und sah ihn beschwörend an. Ich faltete die Hände, als würde ich ihn anbeten.

"Es bedeutet ihr viel.", überlegte Edward laut. "Sehr viel. Sie würde ihre Seele aufgeben, um als Vampir zu leben. Sie ist für die Schmerzen bereit und sie vertraut mir. Sie glaubt, dass ich es schaffe, mich rechtzeitig von ihr zu lösen und wenn nicht könnten mir meine Geschwister helfen. Das stimmt ja, sie könnten mir helfen und ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass sie es machen würden. Und Bella hat Angst vor dem Tod. Sie sieht es praktisch als eine Erlösung vor dem Tod, vor dem Alt werden. Mmh, ich verstehe sie ja in diesem Punkt. Verdammt ist das kompliziert." Er überlegte weiter. Dann sah er mich an.

"Bitte.", flehte ich leise. "Bitte, Edward, sag ja."

Er seufzte. "Okay."

Schnell hob er eine Hand, bevor ich mich vor Freude auf ihn stürzen konnte.

"Aber bitte lass mir etwas Zeit. Es bedarf einiger Vorbereitung. Gib mir ...", er dachte nach. "Gib mir ein bis zwei Monate.

"Okay.", willigte ich ein. Wenn er schon zustimmte, konnte ich mich nicht auch noch dagegen sträuben. "Dann kann ich ja Charlie Bescheid sagen."

"NEIN!", schrie er.

Erschrocken hielt ich mir die Ohren zu und zuckte zusammen. Ich äugte ängstlich zu ihm.

Edward fasste mich an den Schultern. "Bella, das darfst du nicht. Niemand darf wissen, was wir sind. Bitte, du darfst es nicht verraten oder du wirst umgebracht. Da kann ich dir dann auch nicht mehr helfen."

"Wieso?", piepste ich.

Edward holte tief Luft. "Wir Vampire haben Herrscher, die Volturi. Sie regieren in Volterra, Italien. Sie haben sich Gesetze ausgedacht um Chaos zu verhindern und das Überleben unserer Art zu sichern. Jeder Vampir muss sich an diese Gesetzte halten, sonst wird er als Strafe umgebracht. Man darf sich ihren Entscheidungen nicht widersetzen. Kein Mensch darf es wissen, Bella. Versprich, dass du niemandem etwas sagen wirst!", forderte er.

"Versprochen.", sagte ich.

"Hab ich dir Angst gemacht?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Ja.", gab ich kleinlaut zu. "Das hast du."

"Tut mir Leid, wirklich.", entschuldigte er sich prompt - und meinte es ernst.

"Ach, schon gut. Geht schon wieder.", beschwichtigte ich ihn.

Dann fragte ich: "Was sind das denn für Gesetze?"

"Es gibt 8.", antwortete er. "Ich zähle sie dir mal auf.

1. Menschen sind Nahrung, so brutal das auch klingt. Doch du darfst nur jagen, um deinen Durst zu stillen, nicht aus purer Lust! Sonst würden die "Vorräte" - also die Menschen mit ihrem Blut - zu schnell zur Neige gehen.

2. Zeig den Menschen niemals deine Eigenschaften oder Fähigkeiten - wie zum Beispiel deine funkelnde Haut - unsere Haut funkelt wie Diamanten, wenn wir in die Sonne gehen - oder besondere Stärke. Als Vampir, Bella, wärst du nämlich besonders schnell, stark und noch einiges mehr, sodass du aufpassen musst, andere Menschen nicht zu verletzen. Im ersten Jahr als Vampir bist du auch stärker als ich jetzt. Das heißt, du müsstest vorsichtig sein, mich nicht zu verletzen."

Ich nickte gespannt und wartete, dass er weiter sprach. Es war sehr interessant, mehr über das Vampirreich zu erfahren.

"Dann 3.", fuhr er fort. "Wenn ein Mensche dein Vampir-Geheimnis kennt, musst du ihn sofort töten - oder durch einen Biss ebenfalls in einen Vampir verwandeln. Deshalb habe ich hauptsächlich nachgegeben, dich zu verwandeln, weil früher oder später hätten die Volturi mitbekommen, dass ich dich nicht verwandle - töten würde ich dich nie! - und sie hätten mich getötet." Er seufzte. "4. Du darfst keine Kinder verwandeln! Denn Vampir-Kinder werden ihren Instinkten folgen und niemals die Gesetze achten. Sie werden wild jagen und nicht darauf achten, unerkannt zu bleiben. 5.", sagte er. "Ist, dass du niemals ein Mitglied der Volturi-Familie angreifen darfst. Weder die Herrscher, Aro, Marcus und Caius, noch ihre Wachen! 6. Schließe kein Bündnis mit unseren Feinden, den Werwölfen. Das gilt als Hochverrat. Werwölfe gibt es wirklich, Bella, nur sind auch sie ein wenig anders als ihr Menschen sie aus Filmen kennt. Sie können sich auf Wunsch, und wenn sie wütend sie verwandeln. Sie brauchen keinen Mond. Des weiteren töten sie auch keine Menschen, jedenfalls ist das nicht ihr Instinkt. Es kann natürlich passieren, wenn ihnen ein Mensch zu nahe kommt. Deshalb möchte ich dich ab heute nicht mehr bei Jacob Black in La Push sehen. Die Jungs dort sind Werwölfe - sie dürfen nicht auf unser Land, wir nicht auf ihres und wir dürfen keine Menschen beißen und töten. Das ist ein Vertrag, den wir mit ihnen geschlossen haben, als wir zum ersten Mal 1940 nach Forks kamen. Ansonsten gibt es Krieg, und das wollen wir ja vermeiden. Es tut mir Leid für dich, weil ich weiß, dass Jacob dein Freund ist, aber wenn du bei mir bist, musst du auf ihn verzichten können."

Edward sah mich an.

"Okay. Erzähl bitte weiter. Ich höre dir gerne zu.", bat ich neugierig.

Er lächelte. "Das 7. Gesetz ist, dass du nicht in den Städten der Menschen jagen darfst, weil das zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Erst recht ist es verboten, in Volterra, dem Hauptwohnsitz der Volturi, zu jagen. Nicht mal Tiere dürfen dort getötet werden! Und das letzte, das 8. Gesetz ist, dass du keine Armee aus Neugeborenen Vampiren erschaffen darfst, also einfach wahllos Menschen beißen und sie zum Vampir machen, sodass eine Armee daraus wird. Als Neugeborener bist du wild, ungebändigt und willst du Blut trinken. Du denkst an nichts anderes. Das wird auch auf dich zukommen Bella, nur dass du es weißt." Er sah mir tief in die Augen und kam dann zum Thema zurück. "Als Vampir darfst du dich mit anderen Vampiren zusammenschließen, aber du darfst keine eigene Armee gründen."

"Gut das ich jetzt Bescheid weiß.", ich holte tief Luft.

"Ja.", stimmte Edward mir zu.

"Das war jetzt ziemlich viel, hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich mich einfach mal vor den Fernseher setze und alles verarbeite?", fragte ich.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hab dich ja total zugetextet." Er lächelte verschmitzt und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich lächelte glücklich zurück. Dann stand ich auf und ging an Edwards Seite hinunter in die Wohnstube, um den Fernseher anzuschalten.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Der Anruf

Im Fernseher lief nur Mist. Also Sport und Volksmusik. Beides nicht mein Fall, doch ich entschied mich für eine langweilige Baseballpartie.

„Du interessierst dich für Baseball?", fragte Edward erstaunt, als ich meinen Blick auf den Bildschirm heftete, den Kopf an Edwards Brust gelehnt, in der rechten Hand die Fernbedienung, meinen linken Arm um Edwards Hüften geschlungen.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber es kommt nichts besseres.", antwortete ich.

„Wundert mich auch nicht sonderlich. Die Partie ist echt langweilig. Aber du müsstet mal sehen, wie wir Cullens Baseball spielen. Da gehen dir die Augen auf!", triumphierte er und tat eingebildet.

„Eingebildeter Volvofahrer.", murrte ich.

Edward lachte.

„Aber – ihr spielt Baseball? Wieso? Weshalb spielen Vampire Baseball?", fragte ich neugierig.

Edward gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es macht Spaß.", sagte er. „Außerdem ist es eine amerikanische Freizeitbeschäftigung. Soll ich dich mal mitnehmen?"

„Ja, gerne. Wann spielt ihr denn das nächste Mal? Ich hab gehört am Wochenende soll die Sonne scheinen – das ist doch optimal.", schlug ich ihm vor.

„Sonne!", schnaubte er verächtlich. „Hast du vergessen, was ich dir erzählt habe?"

„Ach so.", ich ließ demonstrativ den Kopf hängen. „Na wann denn dann?"

„Beim nächsten Gewitter plus Regen.", versprach er mir.

„Regen? Gewitter? Sicher?", fragte ich leicht misstrauisch.

„Ja, Bella, Regen und Gewitter. Nur dann können wir spielen. Du wirst sehen wieso.", meinte er.

„Du spannst mich aber ziemlich auf die Folter.", stellte ich fest.

„Tut mir Leid, Süße, aber ich kann ja mal Alice anrufen und sie fragen, wann es soweit ist.", bot er mir an.

„Weiß sie das?", ich wandte ihm meinen Kopf zu.

„Ach so, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht.", kicherte er. „Sie kann in die Zukunft sehen. Alice ist der beste Wetterbericht."

„Ehrlich? Kannst du das auch?", gespannt schaute ich ihn an.

„Nein, ich kann Gedanken lesen. Jasper kann Gefühle beeinflussen, Emmett ist sehr stark, Rosalie besonders Hartnäckig, Esme kann von ganzem Herzen lieben und Carlisle hat das Mitgefühl als besondere Fähigkeit. Allerdings gibt es bei mir seit neuestem eine Ausnahme.", erklärte er.

„Und welche?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Du.", ergab mir einen zweiten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Deine Gedanken kann ich nicht lesen. Woran das liegt, weiß ich nicht."

Er schaute betrübt.

„Meinst du, ich könnte dir helfen?", fragte ich.

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich dich ab und zu mal fragen, was du denkst.", bat er.

„Klar.", stimmte ich zu.

In dem Moment vibrierte Edwards Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie er sein Handy aus der Tasche gezogen und den Anruf angenommen hatte.

„Alice?", fragte er und lauschte dann.

Plötzlich versteinerten seine Geschichtszüge.

„Sicher?", erkundigte er sich besorgt und sagte dann: „Und – was kann ich da machen? Ich meine, wenn du es so deutlich gesehen hast – wie kann ich es verhindern? Ich meine, wenn ich morgen jagen muss, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalten werde – wie soll ich es verhindern?"

„Mann, Alice, das wird verdammt schwer werden.", beschwerte er sich und raufte sich die Haare.

„Okay. Also bis dann.", seufzend legte er auf und steckte das Handy wieder in die Hosentasche.

„Was ist denn?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nichts.", antwortete er kurz.

„Doch! Irgendwas ist doch, sonst würdest du dir nichts solche Sorgen machen. Für wie blöd hältst du mich denn? Ich merke doch, dass etwas los ist.", protestierte ich.  
„Bella, Liebste, es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Ich will nicht, dass du Angst bekommst oder einen Schock kriegst.", versuchte er es zu beschreiben.

Ich seufzte. „Edward, du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich verkrafte das schon. Bitte – wenigstens ein bisschen."

Er stöhnte. „Na – es wird, es _soll_ morgen passieren, während ich nachmittags auf Jagd bin. Du bist dabei die Zielscheibe. Es ist etwas grausames und schreckliches und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich morgen zusammenreißen kann, wenn ich ihnen begegne."

„Wer macht denn was mit mir?", fragte ich weiter.

„Tyler und Connor.", schnaubte er.

„Was? Aber, was wollen sie mir antun, ich meine – sie haben mir bisher nie etwas getan und waren auch immer freundlich.", sagte ich entsetzt.

„Tesoro, ich weiß. Aber sie sind inzwischen nicht mehr ganz dicht im Kopf, nehmen Drogen bis zum get no. Ich will dich nur schützen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde, 1. morgen in der Schule nicht über die beiden herzufallen und 2. nachmittags über dich, weil ich durstig sein werde und dich nur durch meine Anwesenheit schützen kann.", verzweifelt blickte er zu mir.

Zärtlich sah ich ihn an und nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände.

„Edward.", flüsterte ich. „Wenn du durstig sein wirst, kannst du doch in aller Ruhe jagen gehen – jemand aus deiner Familie könnte doch aufpassen, z.B. Alice. Wenn sie es gesehen hat, kann sie mich doch auch beschützen, wenn du jagen bist."

„Das geht nicht. Ich bin der einzigste, der morgen von uns in die Schule kommt. Sie sind alle jagen. Nur ich bleibe – wegen dir. Um aufzupassen, dass meinem kleinen Küken nichts widerfährt. Und das!", sein Körper zitterte vor Wut. „Das ist mit Abstand das abscheulichste was ich je in einer Zukunftsvision von Alice gehört habe. Ausgerechnet dich betrifft es! Bei anderen wäre es mir ja noch egal, aber du! Dich liebe ich! Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich danach mit dir umgehen sollte. Du wärst völlig verzweifelt, geschockt, hättest Angst. Du wärst verletzt. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob du mich noch wollen würdest, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich es wusste und nichts dagegen unternommen habe. Bella, ich ..."

Ich legte ihm die Finger auf den Mund. „Beruhige dich erstmal. Atme tief ein und aus und dann werden wir eine Lösung finden."

Tatsächlich tat er, was ich ihm gesagt hatte.  
„Wieso nennst du mich tesoro? Was bedeutet das?", fragte ich ihn nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Tesoro ist italienisch und bedeutet „Schatz" oder „Liebling". Und du bist mein Liebling."

Er lächelte. Ich lächelte zurück.  
„Aber Edward, wegen dem Problem von dem ich immer noch nicht weiß, was es genau ist, du könntest doch einfach jetzt jagen gehen.", schlug ich ihm vor.

„Und was machst du dann?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich mache mir Mittagessen. Es ist schon 13 Uhr und ich habe noch kein Mittag bekommen. Das muss ich sofort ändern!"

Tatendurstig stand ich auf und ging in die Küche. Ich hörte wie Edward den Fernseher ausschaltet und dann mir nach kam.  
„Okay. Aber gib acht, dass du dir nicht weh tust.", befahl er.

„Versprochen." Ich hob zwei Finger.

Dann verließ Edward die Küche. Einen Augenblick später viel die Tür ins Schloss.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Was passiert mit Bella?

Seufzend nahm ich einen Topf aus dem Schrank und füllte ihn mit Wasser, sodass er dreiviertel voll war. Dann stellte ich ihn auf die Herdplatte und schaltete den Herd auf 6. Ich hatte beschlossen, mir Nudeln zu machen. Das ging schnell und war unkompliziert.

Während ich auf das Wasser aufpasste, welches ich zum kochen bringen wollte, dachte ich nach. Was hatte Alice wohl gesehen? Was würde mit mir passieren? Edward hatte gesagt, es wäre schrecklich und abscheulich. Er hatte davon geredet, dass ich ein Schock bekommen würde. Wovon konnte man einen Schock kriegen? Bei mir reichte ja schon eine Spinne, sei sie noch so klein, und ich würde schreien. Aber einen Schock hätte ich deshalb nicht. Nur Angst.

Ich hatte noch nie einen Schock bekommen. Nichtmal, als ich mich an der Brotschneidemaschine fast den Daumen abschnitt, weil das Stück Brot schon zu klein war und ich nicht wusste, wo dieses Plasteteil zum Schutz war. Ehrlich, das hat wie verrückt geblutet, meine Mutter hatte richtig Angst um mich. Oder als ich im Bad ausrutschte und mein Finger an die Badewannenkante stieß, worauf er ab der Mitte senkrecht nach oben abstand und ich ihn wieder runter bog, wobei mein Finger brach.

Wenn man einen Schock bekam, musste das wirklich schlimm sein. Ich wollte es nie fühlen, doch nun würde es so sein. Oder auch nicht, wenn mich Edward beschützen konnte. Ich hoffte, dass er mich beschützen konnte, aber was sollten Tyler und Connor schon gegen ihn ausrichten? Sie waren nur Menschen, er war ein starker, schöner Vampir. Was würden sie schon machen können?

Das Wasser kochte und ich schüttete die Nudeln zusammen mit einer Prise Salz ins Wasser. Nun musste das ganzen 8 Minuten kochen. Ich stellte den Deckel schräg, damit nichts überkochen konnte und ging hoch auf mein Zimmer. Ich suchte mein Handy und fand es in der Tasche meines Ranzens. Ich wollte Mum anrufen und wählte ihre Nummer. Beim zweiten Klingeln ging sie ran.

"Hey, Bells, schön das du dich mal wieder meldest.", begrüßte sie mich.

"Hallo Mum, ja, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit echt nicht dazu gekommen.", sagte ich. Weil sich ein Vampir in mich verliebt hatte, dachte ich weiter, sagte es jedoch nicht.

"Was hast du denn gemacht?", wollte sie wissen.

Shit! Sollte ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte ich ihr sagen, dass ich den Mann meiner Träume gefunden hatte? Wenn, dann würde ich keine Ruhe mehr vor ihren Fragen haben. Was ist er von Beruf? Wie heißt er? Wie alt ist er? Wie sieht er aus? Hat er Geld?

"Ähm.", stotterte ich. "Ich ... ich ... weiß ... nicht. So dies und das."

"Und da hast du keinen Moment gefunden, mich mal anzurufen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Mmh.", bejahte ich und ging runter in die Küche.

"Na komm. Ich merk doch, dass du was vor mir verheimlichst. Los, sag schon.", drängte sie.

"Es ist nichts.", betonte ich, doch es kam nicht sehr glaubwürdig rüber.

Sie seufzte. "Hast du einen Freund, oder warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

Erwischt! Sollte ich bejahen? Verdammt, was sollte ich machen?

"Ähm, ja?", fragte ich mehr als ich es sagte.

"DU HAST EINEN FREUND? WAS? WER? WIE? WO? ERZÄHL MIR ALLES!", schrie sie.

"Später Mum, ich muss mich ums Mittagessen kümmern. Ich ruf dich später an, ja?" Shit, das Wasser kocht doch über!

"Na gut, okay. Aber denk ja nicht, dass du dich rauswinden kannst!", sagte sie und ich sprang zurück, bevor das Wasser mich verbrennen konnte. Eilig tastete ich nach dem Waschlappen. Verdammt, er war in der Wäsche! Shit!

"Okay, bis dann.", sagte ich schnell, legte auf und steckte mein Handy in die Tasche.

"Au!, Verdammt, heiß!", schrie ich, da das Wasser spritzte. Ich schaltete den Herd aus und kramte nach einem Lappen. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte, wischte ich das Wasser vom Boden weg und stellte den Topf auf eine separate Platte. Dann machte ich noch die Platte und um die Platte herum sauber, bevor ich den Lappen über den Wasserhahn der Spüle legte.

Die Nudeln waren inzwischen gut und ich machte noch schnell die Soße in der Mikrowelle warm, bevor ich mir auftat. Ich begann zu essen, aber bevor ich fertig war, klingelte es an der Tür.

Edward!, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich wischte mir schnell den Mund mit einer Serviette ab, dann öffnete ich die Tür.

Zu meinem bedauern war es nicht Edward, sondern der Postbote. Er hatte ein Päckchen in der Hand.

"Guten Tag. Ein Päckchen für sie.", er reichte mir das Päckchen

"Aber ich habe nichts bestellt! Das muss ein Irrtum sein!" Ich nahm ihm das Päckchen ab und las die Lieferadresse. Aber es war tatsächlich an mich adressiert.

"Egal, bitte eine Unterschrift." Er reichte mir einen Stift und hielt mir sein Gerät hin. Ich unterschrieb.

"Vielen Dank.", sagte er und ging zu seinem Postauto.

Ich schloss verwundert die Tür. Was war das? Ich hatte nichts bestellt, was denn auch? Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern und las noch 3 mal die Lieferadresse. Doch mir viel nichts ein. Ich stellte das Päckchen auf das Sofa und aß erstmal zu Ende. Dann spülte ich meinen Teller ab, trocknete ihn ab und stellte ihn weg. Anschließend machte ich mich ans Öffnen des Paketes. Ich nahm eine Schere und schnitt es auf. Drinnen befand sich ein Brief, auf etwas verpacktem. Ich öffnete den Brief und las ihn. Er war handgeschrieben.

_Hallo Bella,_

_schön das du unser kleines Paket bekommen hast. Trag diese Wäsche, wenn du morgen von der Schule kommst. Wenn du das nicht tust, wird es für dich schlimmer, als es sein muss._

_T&C_

Was sollte das denn? T&C? Tyler und Connor? Konnte sein. Ich befreite die Wäsche von der Folie und wurde fast ohnmächtig. Drinnen befand sich ein Straps Set, welches weiß und hellblau war. Auf einem weiteren Zettel stand: Ein BH aus weichem Tüll mit blauer Spitze und Bändern verziert, dazu ein Stringrock aus feinster Blütenspitze kombiniert mit Tüll und mit verstellbaren Strapsen.

.de/Beauty-Night-verf%C3%BChrerisches-Straps-Set/dp/B003KGSQHU/ref=sr_1_7?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1296831273&sr=1-&searchContext=B003YCI8K0,B003BZYZ6Q,B003YCG50U,B0044UPKK2,B003KGSQHU,B002YHR8HK,B003XI36HA,B0044XFWUW,B002OWR848,B000GU19OU,B003JBK9ZI,B003KGSQ52,B003K0ADW2,B003AW0T9C,B002P3OR2C,B003BZV9IS,B0039ZKV7K,B004DP6FPW,B003XB859Q,B002TJ2L3E,B004FRR4QM,B004AV50T6

Und dann fiel mir die Wahrheit wie Schuppen von den Augen. Tyler und Connor wollten mich vergewaltigen! Jetzt konnte ich Edward verstehen, dass er es mir nicht sagen wollte. Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Edward anrufen? War er denn erreichbar, wenn er jagte? Ich haspelte schnell mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte seine Nummer. Tatsächlich ging er beim 2. Klingeln ran.

"Bella?", fragte er.

"Ja, Edward, ich bins. Hör zu. Ich hab eben ein Paket bekommen, obwohl ich nichts bestellt habe. Es ist von Tyler und Connor. Ich weiß jetzt, was sie mit mir vorhaben.", berichtete ich schnell.

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie Edward blass wurde. Er hielt kurz den Atem an, bevor er sagte: "Bleib wo du bist. Ich bin sofort da."

"Okay."

Schon hatte er aufgelegt. Eine Minute später klingelte es bereits. Es war Edward.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

"Ja.", sagte ich schwach.

"Wirklich?", er begann mich zu streicheln und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer.

"Na ja, ich hab schon Angst bei dem Gedanken, was mir passieren soll.", gab ich zu und setzte mich auf den Sessel.

"Bella, dir wird nichts passieren. Ich werde bei dir sein. Versprochen." Edward küsste mich sanft.

Ich schnappte nach Luft. "Hoffentlich"

"Versprochen.", sagte er. "Aber jetzt zeig mal, was du bekommen hast."

Ich reichte ihm das Paket. Edward sah sich alles genau an und las die zwei Zettel. Dann seufzte er.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, weshalb sie dir diese Klamotten geschickt haben, fände ich das direkt heiß.

Aber so ..." Er stellte das Paket auf den Boden.

Er wandte den Blick ab und sah im Raum umher. Währenddessen versank ich gegen meinen Willen in fürchterliche Fantasien, was wohl alles geschehen könnte, wenn Tyler und Connor über mich herfielen. Ich begann zu frieren und zitterte. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und auch die feinen Härchen an den Armen. Und dann hörte ich jemanden schreien.

"Bella! Was ist denn?" Edward drehte sich besorgt zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme.

Ich merkte, dass ich diejenige gewesen war, die geschrien hatte.

"Angst.", flüsterte ich.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", versprach er mir. "Ich passe auf dich auf."

Dann nahm mich Edward auf seine Arme und trug mich hoch in mein Zimmer. Dort legte er mich auf mein Bett und deckte mich zu.

"Vielleicht schläfst du ein bisschen. Das tut dir bestimmt gut.", meinte er.

"Bleib hier.", verlangte ich.

"Ich bleibe hier.", sagte Edward und setzte sich auf mein Bett.

Dann schloss ich gehorsam die Augen. Bevor ich einschlief dachte ich: Habe ich vielleicht schon einen Schock? Doch ich war eingeschlafen, bevor ich überhaupt richtig darüber nachdenken konnte.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: Ängste

Der Schlaf tat mir nicht sonderlich gut, so wie Edward es behauptet hatte. Ich bekam einen Alptraum.

Zuerst war alles ganz normal. Der normale Alltag nach der Schule. Edward und ich hatten Hausaufgaben gemacht.

"Bis heut Abend, Bella.", rief Edward und verließ das Haus.

"Bis dann.", rief ich ihm hinterher und ging auf mein Zimmer. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und las. Nach einer Weile hörte ich die Tür klicken, dann stapfen.

"Charlie?", rief ich. Konnte er um diese Zeit nach Hause kommen? Es war doch noch viel zu früh.

Niemand antwortete mir. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte mich wieder meinem Buch zu, doch so richtig konnte ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Dann ging auf einmal die Tür auf und zwei Männer kamen herein. Irgendwoher wusste ich, dass es Tyler und Connor waren, doch sie sahen überhaupt nicht mehr so aus.

Der eine, Tyler, hatte braune kurze Haare, der andere, Connor, blonde kurze. Beide waren mit blauen Augen gesegnet, die so tief und klar waren wie ein glasklarer, schattenloser Bergsee. Doch jetzt sah man in ihnen, dass sie unter Drogen standen. Sie waren von schlanker, großer und muskulöser Gestalt. Beide waren modisch gekleidet.

Tyler hatte eine blue-denim Jeans und ein hellblaues T-shirt mit V-Ausschnitt an, darüber ein rauchblaues Hemd, welches aufgeknöpft war. Die Ärmel des Hemdes waren bis zu den Ellbogen hochgerollt und unter der Hose trug er schwarze Nikes.

Connor trug eine etwas dunklere Jeans und einen schwarzen, enganliegenden Rollkragenpullover. Darüber hatte er eine schwarze Lederjacke und unter der Hose ebenfalls schwarze Nikes. Beide waren sehr attraktiv, wie unbekannte Sänger oder Filmstars sahen sie aus.

Die beiden kamen zu mir. Tyler lächelte grotesk, während Connor nur dahinter stand und versuchte, einen Blick in meine "inneren Werte" zu erhaschen.

"Wenn du irgendwas sagst, bring ich dich eigenhändig um!", drohte Tyler und zog als Beweis ein scharfes Messer aus seiner Tasche hervor.

Mein Atem zitterte und ich rutsche weiter weg.

Tyler kam auf mich zu, und ich wich zurück. Dann stieß ich gegen etwas hartes. Shit, die Wand.

Er lächelte unverwandt. Connor stand am Fußende meines Bettes und blockierte dort die einzigste Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Ich begann zu zittern und traute mir nicht, etwas zu sagen.

Dann griff Tyler blitzschnell an meinen Hals und drückte mir ein wenig die Luft ab. Während er das mit einer Hand tat, fasste seine andere Hand zeitgleich in meinen Schritt.

"Nein ... nicht ... brauche ... Luft.", keuchte ich und versuchte mich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn zu währen. Ich schlug um mich, versuchte, irgendwie seinen Händen zu entkommen, doch Connor kam zu mir aufs Bett und schlug mich nieder. Ich schrie und begann zu weinen. Blut lief mir die Wange hinunter, doch ich währte mich weiter. Connor schlug ein zweites Mal, diesmal stärker, und ich schmeckte Blut in meinem Mund.

Tyler hatte sich unterdesssen die Hose ausgezogen und drang in mich ein, obwohl ich kein bisschen feucht war. Es tat höllisch weh, ich schrie und währte mich wieder, doch das endete darin, dass Connor eine Peitsche aus seiner Hosentasche holte und mit damit auf die Brüste, danach ins Gesicht schlug. Ich schrie wie am Spieß und weinte, und obwohl ich mich nicht mehr währte, weil ich nicht mehr geschlagen werden wollte, tat Connor es trotzdem.

"Bitte.", flehte ich. "Hört auf. Aufhören, bitte."

Doch sie erhörten mich nicht. Ich schrie fürchterlich, es tat schon in meinem Ohren weh, doch schlimmer war der Schmerz im Gesicht und vorallem im Schoß. Tyler ließ von mir ab und er und Connor wechselten. Doch Tyler schlug mich nicht mehr, er drängte mir seinen Penis in den Mund und ich musste blasen. Ich würgte, doch er kannte kein Erbarmen. Seine Hand traf meine andere Wange, die jetzt auch blutete.

Connor stieß mich unterdessen anal. Es schmerzte höllisch, ich habe gar keine Worte dafür, wie sehr es weh tat. Doch dann rief ein Engel meinen Namen.

"Bella!"

Die Tür ging auf und Edward stand in der Tür. Tyler zückte in einer Geschwindigkeit sein Messer, die unmenschlich war, und legte es mir an den Hals. Connor ließ von mir ab und zog sich an, danach schlug er mir auf die Genitalien. Ich schrie jedesmal lauter.

"Klappe, Fotze!", herrschte mich Connor an.

Zeitgleich sagte Tyler zu Edward: "Wenn dir irgendwas an dieser Pussy liegt, dann drehst du dich jetzt um und verschwindest dort, wo du hergekommen bist, oder ich ramm ihr dieses Messer in den Hals." Er verstärkte den Druck der Klinge.

Edward bemühte sich nicht um eine Antwort. Er sprang los, Tyler hob das Messer zum Zustoßen, Edward fiel auf mich, "Nein!", schrie ich noch, doch dann traf Edward das Messer tief in die Brust. Ich konnte spüren, wie es in ihn drang, es fühlte sich an, als ob mir das Messer reingerammt würde und nicht ihm.

Da schreckt ich hoch. Ich schwitzte, atmete heftig.

"Edward!", schrie ich.

"Pscht. Ganz ruhig, ich bin ja bei dir. Alles ist gut." Edward beugte sich über mich und streichelte meine Schulter.

Ich zitterte. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und ich warf mich gegen Edwards Schulter.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst!", schluchzte ich.

Edward legte mich wieder hin. "Hey, ganz ruhig, Bella. Beruhig dich erstmal. Und dann erzählst du mir, was du geträumt hast. Du hast geschrien, ich konnte dich nicht wecken."

Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Ich hatte einen schlimmen Traum.", begann ich. Und dann erzählte ich ihm genau was passiert war. "Es hat sich so echt, so wirklich angefühlt. Ich hatte solche Angst. Was, wenn das wirklich passiert? Was wenn ..."

Edward unterbrach mich, indem er mir einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Dir wird nichts passieren. Alles ist gut, ich bin für dich da.", sagte er und nahm mich in die Arme.

"Edward, aber ..."

Wieder unterbrach er mich.

"Nichts aber. Du beruhigst dich erstmal. Willst du, dass ich dich ruhig stelle?", drohte er und war im Begriff, aufzustehen.

"Nein! Bleib!", forderte ich und hielt ihn an seinem Hemd fest. "Bitte."

"Dann versprich mir, dass du dich in die Sache nicht hineinsteigern wirst. Ich bin für dich da. Ich passe auf dich auf. Dir wird nichts passieren, dass verspreche ich dir." Edward legte sich wieder zu mir und nahm mich schützend in seine Arme, wo ich erneut in Tränen ausbrach.

"Versprochen.", schniefte ich. Ich wollte nicht, dass er raus ging, und wenn es auch nur kurz war, ich hatte Angst vorm allein sein.

"Warte, Bella, ich hole dir ein Taschentuch." Er stand auf und ging zu meinem Schreibtisch, wo er mir aus der Taschentücherpackung ein Taschentuch holte und es mir gab.

"Hier.", sagte er und legte sich erneut neben mich.

"Danke.", schiefte ich, wischte mir die Tränen ab und putzte mir die Nase. Dann drehte ich mich um und warf das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer. Ich traf sogar.

"So, und jetzt ruh dich aus."

"Mmh." Ich nickte und ließ mich in seine Arme sinken, wo ich erschöpft liegen blieb.

"Ich bleib bei dir.", versprach Edward und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Und tatsächlich, schlief ich ein - ohne Alptraum.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel: Der Tag des Grauens

Und dann war er da, der Tag des Grauens. Heute sollte es passieren. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass Edward mich schützen konnte. Er hatte mir mehrmals versichert, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde und ich vertraute ihm.

Ich hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Weitere Alpträume hatten mich heimgesucht und zu allem Überfluss fiel ich heute morgen aus dem Bett, als der Wecker mich aus meinem eben erst begonnenen Schlaf riss.

Edward war nicht da, er war vermutlich kurz nach Hause gegangen, um den Wagen zu holen.

Beim aus dem Bett fallen war ich mich dem Handgelenk an eine scharfe Kante meines Weckers gekommen und hatte mich geschnitten. Es hatte gebrannt und geblutet – es war fürchterlich. Am am schlimmsten war, dass ich kurz ohnmächtig geworden war, weil ich den Geruch von Blut nicht ertragen konnte. Jetzt bemühte ich mich um Eile – in 5 Minuten würde Edward vor der Tür stehen.

So schnell es ging putzte ich mir die Zähne und zog mich an. Meinen Ranzen packte ich auch noch schnell, und dann klingelte es bereits an der Tür. Ich stürmte hinunter und zog meine Jacke und die Schuhe an – für Frühstück hatte ich keine Zeit, auch wenn das, dass wusste ich aus Erfahrung, ein Fehler war. Erst zum Mittag würde ich was zu Essen bekommen und wenn ich bis dahin nicht zusammengebrochen war, würde es mich wundern. Ich hatte ja das letzte gestern Mittag gegessen. Seufzend schulterte ich meinen Ranzen und ging hinaus. Edward lehnte an seinem Volvo, doch er spannte sich an als er mich sah.  
Was war mit ihm los?

„Guten Morgen.", sagte ich.

„Guten Morgen.", erwiderte er. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Mmh.", meinte ich und bemühte mich, ruhig zu klingen. Doch es klang eher nervös. Und das war ich auch. Außerdem fror ich leicht.

„Du hast Schweiß auf der Stirn.", stellte er fest und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Ja, ich … ich bin vorhin kurz ohnmächtig geworden." Es würde nichts bringen, es ihm zu verheimlichen.

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Ich wäre doch sofort gekommen! Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir, hast du dir weh getan?", erkundigte er sich besorgt und fasste mich an beiden Schultern. Edward sah mir tief in die Augen.

_Mein Gott, Edward, _dachte ich, _deine Augen machen es auch nicht gerade besser!_

„Na ja,", sagte ich. „Ich hab mich ein bisschen am Handgelenk verletzt. Ist aber nicht so schlimm, wirklich." Ich senkte den Blick, um nicht nochmal ohnmächtig zu werden.

Edward lockerte den Griff ein wenig.

Er wollte mir nicht glauben. „Zeig mal."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er meine Hand und betrachtete sie. Prüfend zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und er fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über den Schorf, der sich an der Stelle gebildet hatte.

Dann seufzte er. „Sei bitte vorsichtig, ja?"

„Ich bemüh mich.", versprach ich ihm.

Edward gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, dann schob er mich in das Innere des Volvos.

So schnell wie er eingestiegen war, konnte ich gar nicht gucken. Doch 1 Minute später startete er den Wagen und fuhr los.

„Ist irgendwas mit dir?", fragte ich, weil er nichts sagte und einfach nur starr auf die Fahrbahn schaute.

„Mmh, ja, Alice hatte noch eine Vision. Sie hat sie mir per Telefon mitgeteilt. Sie sind schon in der Nacht losgefahren, um so lange wie möglich jagen zu können.", gab er zu.

„Was hat sie gesehen?", flüsterte ich. Gespannt sah ich ihn an. Was, wenn sie noch etwas schlimmes gesehen hatte, weshalb mich Edward nicht schützen konnte?

„Sie hat gesehen, dass du einen Schwächeanfall bekommst." Besorgt griff er nach meiner Hand und hielt sie.

Ich seufzte. Soviel wusste ich auch.

„Ja, dass ist mir klar.", meinte ich.

Er sah mich erschrocken an. „Das ist dir klar! Das ist dir klar! Was hast du denn verdammt nochmal gemacht?"

Ich zuckte zurück. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken als ein gewaltsamer Blick mich traf, obwohl er mich natürlich nicht absichtlich so ansah.

„Ich habe kein Frühstück gegessen, weil ich wegen dem Ohnmachtsanfall so spät dran war.", gestand ich. „Und wenn ich lange nichts esse und trinke – das letzte habe ich gestern Mittag zu mir genommen und ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte getrunken habe – breche ich zusammen. Es ist einfach so. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, nur, dass es so ist." Flehend traf mein Blick den seinen und seine geweiteten Augen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen und wurden ganz sanft.  
„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du was zu essen bekommst.", setzte er sich in den Kopf und fuhr auf den Parkplatz der Forks High School. Er parkte und sah mich an.  
„Bist du soweit?"

„Ich denke schon." Entschlossen nahm ich meinen Ranzen und wir stiegen aus. Einen Arm um meine Hüfte liegend brachte Edward mich zu meinem Englischunterricht. Und das nicht unbeobachtet. Alle sahen uns an, wirklich alle. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Jessica eifersüchtig guckte und Angela vor Ungläubigkeit fast den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Glücklich lächelte ich. Mein Edward, meiner alleine.

„So.", meinte Edward und schob mich ins Klassenzimmer. „Wir sehen uns in der Mittagspause."

Ich nickte.

„Du schaffst das.", fügte er ermutigend hinzu. Und dann ging er, nicht ohne sich noch einmal nach mir umzudrehen.

_Jetzt bist du allein._ Das musste ich einfach denken, obwohl es nicht so ganz stimmte. Edwards Körper hatte mich zwar verlassen, aber sein Herz war bei mir geblieben.

Ich schüttelte mich kurz, um mir in Erinnerung zu rufen, wo ich mich befand und dann setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz. Ich packte mein Schulzeug aus, als auch Mike schon angelaufen kam und sich neben mich setzte.

„Hallo.", sagte ich.  
„Hallo. Bist du jetzt mit Cullen zusammen oder was?", fragte er.

Innerlich schrie ich auf. _Ja, verdammt. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht passt, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will einfach nur glücklich sein, okay? Und diese Glück kann nur Edward mir geben!_

„Ja, was dagegen?", erwiderte ich schnippisch.

„Na ja, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber ich traue ihm nicht wirklich. Zwingt er dich zu irgendwas?"

Ich brach in ein Lachen aus. Edward und mich zu etwas zwingen?

Statt mich aufzuregen, was soundso nichts bringen würde, sagte ich: „Du hast Recht – es geht dich wirklich nichts an."

Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet.

Englisch, Mathe, Politik und Spanisch war eine reine Folter – jeder meiner Banknachbaren fragte mich nach Edward. Außerdem wurde ich von Stunde zu Stunde schwächer – oder erschöpfter. Ich konnte mich kaum noch konzentrieren und bekam nichts auf die Reihe.

Als es endlich zur Mittagspause klingelte sprang ich so schnell auf, dass ich damit hätte Edward Konkurrenz machen können. Zumindest, wenn er unter Menschen verweilte. Ohne mich umzudrehen lief ich in die Cafeteria, wo Edward an einem separaten Tisch auf mich wartete. Er lächelte mir zu. Ich lächelte zurück und begab mich zu ihm. Vor ihm stand ein Tablett mit Essen – 100%ig für mich. Und ich hatte Essen auch dringend nötig. Ich konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Auf den letzten zwei Metern zu ihm stolperte ich über die Tasche eines Schülers und Edward musste mich auffangen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er, nachdem er mich sicher zu meinem Platz gebracht hatte.

„Ja. Danke.", schnaufte ich.

„Schon gut.", meinte er. „Sag mir lieber, wie du die Stunden verbracht hast."

„Gar nicht am Besten." Ich begann zu essen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und wartete auf mehr.

Ich kaute, schluckte und meinte: „Jeder hat mich nach dir gefragt und außerdem habe ich nichts, aber auch nichts, auf die Reihe bekommen. Und jetzt lass mich bitte essen. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Oder soll ich zusammenklappen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Iss nur."

Vorsichtshalber sah ich ihn noch einmal an, bevor ich weiteraß, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht sauer war oder so. Aber er war nicht sauer, es sah nicht danach aus.

Edward ließ mich in Ruhe essen und wir gingen dann eng aneinander geschmiegt zu Biologie. Auch wenn ich jetzt zum Glück was im Magen hatte, und auch was getrunken hatte, war mein Gleichgewicht nicht vollständig hergestellt. Deshalb hielt er mich lieber im Arm.

Bio verging viel zu schnell. Edward brachte mich noch zu Sport.

„Viel Glück.", meinte er und nickte Richtung Sporthalle.

„Danke. Werd ich brauchen." Ich kuschelte mich an seine Marmorbrust.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste Edward unsere Umarmung.

„Pass auf dich auf.", sagte er.

„Mach ich.", versprach ich ihm.

Dann ging er zu Spanisch und ich in die Turnhalle, um mich umzuziehen.

Sport war die Hölle.

Wir machten Bockspringen. Ich stöhnte. Niemand wusste so gut wie ich selbst, was Bockspringen für mich bedeutete – ein Unglück. Auch wenn ich hoffte, dass alles gut ging, lag ich damit natürlich falsch.

Als beim 2. Durchgang mich der Teufel immer noch nicht gepackt hatte, wunderte ich mich schon sehr. Doch kaum hatte ich daran gedacht, als ich bei meinem nächsten Sprung natürlich die Ehre hatte, dass dieses blöde Sprungbrett unter meinen Füßen wegrutschte und ich geradewegs mit der Nase auf den Bock knallte. Die Folge war eine blutige Nase, weshalb ich ohnmächtig wurde, da ich ja kein Blut riechen konnte. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich im Krankenzimmer der Forks High School. Edward war bei mir und saß besorgt neben mir.

„Edward.", flüsterte ich.

„Ja, Bella, ich bin hier." Beruhigend drückte er meine Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte ich mich, als ich seine schwarzen Augen sah. Offenbar hatte er mein Blut gerochen. Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, wie er mit sich gerungen hatte.

„Schon gut.", besänftigte er mich. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du wach bist."

„Ja, ich auch. Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist.", sagte ich.

„Ich bleibe auch bei dir." Mit diesen Worten drückte er mich kurz und sanft in seine Arme. Doch dann kam die Schwester herein und Edward ließ mich los.

„Du bist wach, Isabella.", sagte sie. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut.", meinte ich. Ich wollte hier raus, so schnell wie möglich. Es roch hier unangenehm nach Desinfektionsmittel.

Sie beäugte mich misstrauisch.

„Na ja,", fügte ich hinzu. „Ich bin noch ein bisschen erschöpft. Aber das geht schon."

Ms. Hammond, so hieß die Schwester, kam zu mir und maß meinen Blutdruck, dann sagte sie:„Wenn es dir wirklich gut geht, dann kannst du jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Okay.", meinte ich und Edward half mir beim Aufstehen. Er brachte mich zum Wagen und sagte, als wir bereits bei mir Zuhause angekommen waren: „Tyler und Connor hatten heute in der Schule schon ziemlich heftige Gedanken. Ich möchte, dass du auf deinem Zimmer bleibst, wenn sie kommen. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Ich nickte. „Aber du wirst sie doch nicht umbringen, oder?"

Er schnaubte. „Würde ich gerne, aber das würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Nein, ich habe was anderes vor."

Ich sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Hab keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren."

Edward nahm mich auf die Arme und trug mich auf mein Zimmer. Er legte mich auf mein Bett und sah mich an. Dann lehnte er sich näher zu mir, doch er wich zurück, als unsere Lippen sich fast berührten.

„Edward, was … ?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht. Mein Durst ist zu groß. Sobald das hier vorbei ist, geh ich jagen.", versprach er.

Ich nickte. „Ich versteh dich."

Niedergeschlagen seufzte er und senkte den Kopf.

„Du brauchst nicht traurig zu sein. Das ist okay. Und ich bin froh, dass du so handelst, als das du mein Leben riskierst.", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ich würde dir nie wehtun.", sagte er.

„Ja.", mehr viel mir nicht ein. Ich sah auf die Uhr. 16:30 Uhr. Und dann hörten wir Stimmen vor dem Haus.

„Bella du bleibst hier.", wies Edward mich an. „Geh nicht ans Fenster und reagier auf nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich schützen."

Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Fenster und zog den Vorhang davor. Dann sah er mich noch einmal an, bevor er nach unten ging und das Haus verließ.


End file.
